In construction and renovation safety barrier systems are used primarily above ground level in order to prevent workers, tools and material from falling down towards the ground. Safety barriers are also used in many other applications, such as a barricade preventing people from accessing an area.
A known safety barrier system of the type referred to in the introduction above, is disclosed in EP 1467045. This known system works well. However, in particular during construction work, there is often a need for adjusting the height of the barrier. For example, when a concrete platform has been cast, the new floor level for the workers is the upper surface of the platform, which can be several decimeters above the level that was present when the barrier was mounted. Consequently, when the workers begin to use the new platform the upper edge of the mesh panels of the barrier becomes too low to guarantee their safety. There is no possibility to adjust the height of the prior art safety barrier. Rather, it will have to be completely demounted and then mounted again on top of the concrete platform. In other situations there will be a need for lowering the mesh panels from a high position.
In for example AU 573 869 a bracket, which is useful for supporting a mesh panel, is disclosed. It is mountable in an optional position along a scaffolding frame tube, but the position is not adjustable when the mesh panel is mounted. In DE 20 2004 006103 a holder for holding rails is shown. The holder is mountable along a scaffolding frame tube, but it is not height adjustable after the rails have been mounted.